ScreamWorld - The Carnival of Fright
SCREAMWORLD - THE CARNIVAL OF FRIGHT - #16 ---- "Come on now, can't you keep up?" I said to my friend lagging behind as we were riding our bikes. We were riding along some train tracks, and the sun was setting. It would be completely dark out within about 20 minutes. "We should probably be getting home. I'm getting tired." said my friend, Jagos from behind. "Here, let's take a break up here." I shouted to him. There was a train parked there right on the train tracks. One of the doors was open on them. "Let's go in there." I suggested while pointing. We set our bikes down, and hop in. "I wonder why they left the door open?" asked my friend. As he said that, I saw a small beat-up poster hanging up on the wall that said 'SCREAM WORLD!: The Carnival of Fright! SCREAM O'METER: 1000! Enjoy the scares of your life only through Oct 27 - Oct 31!" "Check this out." I called for Jagos. "Man, this thing is old. Look at the date!" The date on the bottom right corner of the poster said "copyright 2004." "Huh, that's strange. I've never even heard of this carnival before." I stated. "I know, me too. It sounded awesome though." Jagos expressed. All of a sudden, BANG! We look behind us, and the door had shut. "Hey let us out!" we both yelled as we banged on the hard concrete door. The train then started to move. "My parents are going to kill me!" Jagos declared. We looked around the room to see if there was some kind of exist. "What are we going to do?" Jagos asked worried. "I don't know. Looks like we have to stay the ride." I replied unhappy. "Oh no... Where do you we're going? Mexico?" Jagos asked fearfully. "No no no, we don't even live near Mexico" I explained to Jagos. We sat there silently waiting for the train to come to a halt. But the question is... when? After about 4 minutes, the train finally came to a stop. We looked at each other, got up, and started banging on the door yelling to get out. A few minutes go by, and the door still hasn't opened. We stopped the yelling and banging and started to panic. Then a loud screeching noise tortures our ears, and a light shines though. Someone opened the door from the outside. "Ohhhh why didn't they tell me we were going to have visitors!" said a clown in an annoying voice. Me and Jagos just stared at each other without uttering a word. "A little shy? My name is Claszy the clown! Would you like a balloon?" explained and asked the clown. "Um... no thank you?" I awkwardly replied to the clown. "Come with me. Let's show you around the Carnival of Fright..." demanded Claszy. "Wait, the Carnival of Fright?" I asked confused. "Nevah heard of it? We only did it publicly once 12 years ago, but we're bringing it back for the new generation! A new generation of scares." explained Claszy. "All right, sounds cool. You're going to show us around?" I asked. "Yes, follow me you two." Claszy said. Claszy took us to a water dunk. "Who wants to be the victim?" Clasy asked. Me and Jagos looked each other awkwardly. "Um, I guess I will?" Jagos stepped up to the plate. "Alright. Hop on!" Claszy exclaimed, while handing me a baseball. "You want me to throw it at the target?" I asked. Claszy nodded. Jagos climbed on top the water dunk and sat down, waiting for me to throw the ball at the target. I threw the ball, and hit the target on my first try. Jagos fell into the water tank. Claszy ran up to it and closed it with a sliding lid. Jagos was trapped, and couldn't escape. "Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled. Claszy was laughing like it was some kind of joke. I ran up to the tank, and slid the lid back. Jagos rose to the surface, gasping for air. "Why did you do that?" I yelled at the clown. Claszy just kept laughing. Jagos climbed out of the water tank soaking wet. "Did I scare you?" Claszy laughed. Jagos looked at Claszy disgusted while coughing. "What's all the trouble?" someone said behind us. I turned around, and saw a vampire. "Claszy, why didn't you tell us we were having guests!" the vampire exclaimed. He then looked at me and Jagos. He reached his hand out, wanting us to shake it. "I'm Count Niramp. I'm the mascot of Vampire Castle. What brings you two here?" Niramp stated and asked. "We boarded a train, and we somehow ended up here." I explained. "Oh, so you didn't mean to come here?" asked Niramp. "No, no we didn't." Jagos said. "Interesting, interesting..." Niramp replied. There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Come with me. I think you two have had enough of Claszy." We followed Niramp into this leafless forest. The trees were crooked, and there were ravens on them. "So where are you taking us?" I asked the vampire. "We're going to the Woods of No Return." he simply replied. We made it to the end of the trail. It was a dead end. There was a fire pit in the middle, and a trashcan about three feet away from it. Niramp pointing his finger to the fire pit, and it lit up with flames. Me and Jagos were surprised, but we assumed it was a special effect. Then we started hearing noises in the woods. Leaves crunching, twigs snapping, and other strange noises. "Hey Niramp..." I said as I turned behind me, realizing Niramp was no longer with us. These hooded men came out of the wood-line and headed for the fire. Me and Jagos slowly backed away. They were throwing what appeared to be bones in the fire. They all got in a row and started at us, not moving muscle. We started at them for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Then when we stared hearing whispering. "Unmask us... Unmask us..." I did what I felt was necessary, and unmasked one of them. They weren't human. They were living skeletons! Me and Jagos ran away while screaming, as the skeleton people laughed at us. Once we made it out of "The Woods of No Return", it was nighttime. The wind was blowing a little hard. There was no one in sight. All we heard was the wind, and swing moving back and forth. It was getting a little chilly out as well. Then something hit my feet. It was a paper. I picked it up, and looked at it. It was a missing person's report... from 2004. "Jagos, we gotta get out of here!" I panicked while showing him the paper. We were both filled with fright, not knowing what to do or where to go. "I'll go my mom." Jagos said nervously. He dialed the number, but there was no signal. The lights dangling from the carnival tents started to light up and flicker. "Let's go eat some cotton candy or something." Jagos suggested. "No. How how about we get out of here?" I suggested. Thunder lit up the sky, and the wind got stronger. Then we heard the train moving. But then we realized... it wasn't the train. It was a tornado. We saw the F2 tornado out in the distance, getting closer. We ran to Vampire Castle. Inside was a stairwell on the far left. We walked quickly down it. We were in a very dimly lit room, with a boiling bot on a table full of lab stuff. The tornado got louder and louder as me and Jagos hid in a corner. The staircase got ripped to shreds, and so did the ceiling. We were going to die. "Hahaha! Scared yet?" the tornado with a skull face said to us. I closed my eyes. Silence. I opened my eyes back up, and I was in a field in the middle of no where. It wasn't nighttime anymore. It was in the evening, and it was cloudy out. "Jagos...?" I said to myself. I got up and screamed "Jagos!" I panicking hard. I got out my phone, and tried calling my mom. It picked-up, and I sighed in relieve. "Hello. This number cannot be reached from this planet. Please dial a different number." I looked up at the sky, and saw planet earth. I dropped my phone, and screamed. "Terrified now? Muahahaha!" laughed the voice from the phone. Niramp stares at me from a long distance. "I don't think he's scared... yet. Let's make it worse for him." says Niramp to a skeleton in a black and golden rob. They both laughed manically, then they vanished in thin air. I was trapped on another planet. I need to get back to my home, Earth! I looked around panicking, not knowing what to do. Then the ground started to turn and rumble. I fell the ground. It was an earthquake! Or was it? Actually no, it wasn't. But close. A giant death worm popped out near me. I ran for my life away from it. It grabbed me with its long slimy tongue, and pulled me towards it. I am really going to die for real this time! It descended me into its mouth with millions of rows of teeth. "Are you terrified yet?" it asked me in a low deep voice. I didn't say anything. I just kept screaming my head off. I knew this would be my demise, so I closed my eyes. It felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and I landed on something soft. I was in a bouncy fun house with thousands of rainbow colored balls. This can only go wrong. A clown emerged from the balls of doom, and spooked me. He started to laugh. How did I get here? I thought to myself. Then I started to hear that dreaful noise. No, not the tornado. A snake. I looked in the direction I heard it. It was slithering straight to the clown! The clown was still laughing uncontrollably. The snake crawled up his leg hissing and poking out its nasty Y shaped tounge. It slithered fast down the cloen's throat. He started chocking, and his eyes went behind is head. I honestly didn't know what to do. He rolled his eyes back, but this time he had snake eyes. He stuck out his abnormally lounge at me, and it was a snake tounge. I screamed. The clown came closer to me, hissing at me with his tounge. "Do you feel frightful?" he asked in a low creepy whisper. Why do they keep asking me if I'm scared? Of course I'm scared! Maybe they want me to announce it. "YES, I'M SCARED!" I yelled. The clown stopped hissing his tounge at me. "HE'S SCARED! HE'S SCARED! HE FILLED WITH FRIGHT!" the clown announced loudly. The bouncy ball house deflated. The clown followed me outside. I was back at ScreamWorld! And it didn't looked destroyed like the last time. Niramp approached me from behind. "Ah yes! The test was successful!" he announced. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked confused. "You passed the test! ScreamWorld is scary!" he replied. "So wait. All of this was to see if I thought this place was frightening?" I asked. "Yes. We wouldn't want to open up this place if it wasn't scary." Niramp explained. Then, something grabbed my shoulder from behind. Its hand was cold as ice, and my heart stopped. It was Jagos. "Jagos? You were in on this this whole time?" I asked. "Yes! That's why we took the train tracks on our bikes. I wanted to take you here." Jagos explained. I was completely baffled. I turned around to Niramp. "Wait, was I really out of this world? And the tornado? And the death worm? And all the other insane stuff? Those couldn't be fake. Right?" I asked. "They were fake. We used a projecter!" he revealed. My eyes widened. "Hahaha. Just kidding. Those were very real." Niramp announced for real. "W-what?" I trembled. "He's right, Jess." Jagos said to me. "I'm not real either." Jagos started pulling his human face off, revealing his skeleton. "I'm the king of all skeletons." Jagos announced. I fell to the ground, and stared to the sky. I saw Earth. I'm so stupid. The Carnival of Fright isn't on Earth. The train took us out of this world somehow. I started to scream, louder than ever. I'm on a different planet, and my best friend is actually an undead skeleton leader. That makes me wonder... am I really who I am? Maybe I'm that missing child on that missing person's report, I don't know. Anything is possible in this world. Category:Carnivals Category:Clowns Category:Vampires Category:Skeletons Category:Out of This World Category:Giants Category:Twist Ending